Long Live Lelouch!
by GiottoAuditore
Summary: "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!" In an alternate universe, things begin back at Ashford academy as always. However, this time palace guards have come for Lelouch! What do these guards want, and who do they owe allegiance to?
1. A New Day Arrives

A New Day Arrives  
Code Geass

Sometimes the things we desire are too far out of reach to be what we call a 'realistic' goal. Sometimes the desire for something can blind our true 'vision'.  
Can you comprehend the concept?

"Lelouch, what do you truly desire?" Said the beautiful women with luscious, long green hair that shone in the light streaming in from the windows that nearly reached the ceiling of the study. The study was most commonly referred to as the King's office. This nickname was multiple years old now and originated from the chess games that Lelouch would always win against nobles. It was specifically named 'King' because that was the last piece of yours to go when the mighty chess master, Lelouch Lamperouge, won. The name seemed to stick and for Milly's own amusement, she makes every person that enters treat Lelouch like the wise and strategical King he is. It was a lavish study, fit for a King, but once again, this was for Milly's own amusement. Lelouch thought perhaps it had to do with his original position as prince but dismissed it as trivial in his ultimate game of chess, the pieces being the very lives of those around him.

"Only if you tell me what you desire, witch." Lelouch said as he placed the pawn one move away from him and across the board. As Lelouch had never been defeat in chess, excluding that game against Schneizel that he refuses to remember, he began to play the game against himself. Counterattacking each and every genius move he made trained him to develop multiple possible strategies and occurrences that would still lead him to victory. This tactic, he was sure, would eventually cause him to build up enough strategies to beat his second eldest brother.

"Then I guess neither of us are getting our desired answers." The pizza loving girl said as she got up and moved towards his chess set he was currently using. Touching his black king piece, she knocked it over. "Oops, my bad." She smiled with a great grin.

Glaring at her for even touching his king, let alone knocking it over and effectively ending his peaceful game against himself, he said with an unusual anger, "C.C.!"

Not particularly caring about his game, C.C. replies, "It was over anyway, anyone who plays against you will evidently lose." Even with that comment that could also be read as a compliment, Lelouch was still mad. After two minutes of staring at her, the brown haired genius dropped his gaze and stood up from his chair. At the same time, Milly came running into the study with Rivalz chasing after her as always.

"Lelouch!" Milly called out to him in a voice filled with slight worry. It was evident, from her facial expression that something wasn't right and that it concerned Lelouch, as always. Ashford Academy was like the kingdom Lelouch manipulated from behind the scenes. He truly was a Prince in heritage and character.

"Calm down, Milly. What is it?" Lelouch said with concern for Milly's coming words. Judging from the fact that Milly is usually full of energy with a over excited expression, he knew that it couldn't be good.

"Uhm, Lulu… I mean, your highness, there are royal guards from the palace asking questions. Specifically about you. They won't say anything until you get there." Milly said quietly to Lelouch so as for Rivalz, who was patiently waiting outside would not hear.

"Milly…" Lelouch whispered softly.

"Please Lelouch! You have to go see them." Milly said a lot louder than her previous whisper. Milly was getting more and more worried.

"Well, I do owe you for looking after Nunnally and I. I will go there now. C.C, look after Nunnally." He said in a more regal and responsible manner. Although this young man was a genius, even he was nervous for certain things. Especially things that brought back remnants of his past.

—

On his way up the stairs to the Chairman's office, who happened to be Milly's father, Lelouch couldn't stop thinking about the past seven years. He had created a whole environment where Nunnally was safe from the eyes of the Britannian royal family. Always willing to accept responsibility, particularly when it comes to his little sister. To Lelouch, Nunnally is his only true ally.

Finally making his way to the doors, he knocks for permission to enter. "It's Lelouch Lamperouge." "Lelouch! Coming in." Sir Ashford replied. Opening the doors slowly and closing them quietly behind him, Lelouch walked towards the Chairman while carefully avoiding the waiting soldiers gazes. "Ah, Lelouch, these men here have called for you." The chairman said with a worried tone as he recognised the men to be soldiers from the palace, especially loyal to the royal family.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge, what is it you would like?" Lelouch said, calming the tone of his voice.

"Sir Lelouch, is Sir Ashford a trusted associate?" One of the two royal guards inquired to the young prince. "Of course, he can be trusted." Lelouch replied.

"All hail Empress Marianne and her children!" The royal guards proclaimed. Lelouch was taken aback with shock from their proclamation. How did they know? How did they find me? Were jut a few of the questions running through his mind. However, what eased his thoughts was the fact that they were loyal and could be trusted for now.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to tell me why you are here!" Lelouch commanded without the help of his geass.

Kneeling down with their arm across their chests in honour, the guards answered, "As your personal guards, we are here to escort you to your new residence. Princess Nunnally is welcome too." It was unusual, Lelouch was so shocked that his mind went blank.

"Will I still attend Ashford Academy from the new residence?" Lelouch vi Britannia inquired, trying to regain some mental composure.

"If that is your wish to then we can not stop you, my Lord." Rising from their kneeling position, they move towards the Chairman. "His and her highnesses will be escorted immediately out of the school. They will return at their behest."

The Chairman, Sir Ashford replied, "Of course, make sure to tell Milly you will return though… she seemed quite worried when she left to get you."

Giving a small nod to the Chairman, Lelouch implied to stop by Milly before he left the academy grounds. "Guards." was all he needed to say for his new guards to understand they shouldn't move until he returned.

Leaving the Chairman's office, Lelouch couldn't help but be confused. He now had allies, after seven years of hiding with the Ashfords, he finally had something he could trust… for now at least. His mind continued to wonder as his feet carried him to the student council room. He didn't even have to think where he was going because he knew the route all too well. Left foot, then right foot… "Ouch" Lelouch said as he bumped into something… or should he say, someone?

Right in front of Lelouch, was a red haired girl looming over his dazed-out self. "Sh-Shirley!" Showing a slightly shocked expression for a second then letting out a sigh, made Shirley come to her not-impressed appearance. "Lelou-" was all Shirley managed to get out before Milly came running at him. "Lelouch! Is everything alright?" She blurts out in worry. Taking a moment to breathe, she then leads Lelouch off into his study, much to Shirley and Rivalz protest.

"Lulu… what did they want?" Milly finally asked, breaking the ever-so-silent silence of the study. "If you let me breathe then I'll explain Milly." Lelouch said in a husky voice caused from lack of oxygen. "Ah!" Milly realised as she released her hold over Lelouch.

Finally able to breathe, Lelouch proceeded to tell Milly of the convocation that was recently had in the Chairman's office. Milly, patiently listening until the end only had one question, "Will you and Nunnally still attend everyday?" Showing an expression of almost sadness, Milly wanted a straight answer. "Whenever we can, we will." Adjusting his voice down into a whisper, Lelouch continued, "Nunnally and I enjoy the time spent here with you all and I will do my best to protect the time we both enjoyed some remanence of a normal life. Thank you Milly Ashford, the Vi Britannias thank you from the bottom of their hearts." At those words, Lelouch left Milly alone in the King's study.

Heading back to the Chairman's office, Lelouch called C.C, "Lelouch?" the green haired witch answered. "Prepare Nunnally to leave the grounds. We are moving residence. I will call back where to meet." With a 'click' the phone call ended between the two before C.C. had time to reply. Although, when following the 'glorious strategist' it was quite the norm to have one sided conversations where they ended in him giving orders and expecting them to be carried out.

On arriving back at the office, the guards bowed their heads and lead Lelouch out a back entrance of Ashford academy. Signalling the guards to halt for a moment, he called C.C. again. "Where, " was the answer he got from her upon her picking up the phone. "Back entrance." this time Lelouch paused before ending the call. "What do I tell her?" C.C. asked him. "One can not lie to Nunnally. Tell her the truth, that we are leaving the academy grounds and that her brother is waiting for her." C.C. then replied, "Lie of omission is still a lie in the eyes of the innocent." As always, Lelouch counterattacked, "But these eyes can not see." And with that, the conversation came to a close with Lelouch heading towards the jet black limousines parked at the back gate.

"Your highness." One of the two guards said as he motioned for the Prince to get in the car. "Nunnally will be here in a moment." he said as he stepped into the fancy car. Lelouch had rarely been in a limousine because as a child he was not allowed out of the palace for fear of enemy attacks on the royal family. Glancing at the alcohol and glasses in front of him he comments, "I am still not of age…" A guard in turn replies, "Does his highness need permission to drink?" Giving a gentle laugh, Lelouch answers the guard by pouring himself a glass of wine and drinking it.

A moment later, Nunnally and C.C. proceed to get in to the limousine as well. "Brother! Where are we going?" Nunnally said with a great smile at knowing her brother was there. "Let's go." he said to the guards as he decided to explain to Nunnally that they weren't going to live at the academy anymore. "Nunnally, it has been decided that we aren't to burden the Ashfords with ourselves and so we will no longer be living at the academy." Lelouch hadn't thought for even a moment to tell Nunnally the whole truth because when it came to her safety, he always felt it was best she not know anything and he wanted to protect her happiness too. He also knew that alone he could not protect her, he was a great strategist and tactician but without a defense around his weakness, how could he even fight?

"Ah, alright then… but will we still attend Ashford academy?" Lelouch could see Nunnally's hopeful expression as she asked him, causing Lelouch to cave in. There was no way he could say no to a wish from his precious little sister. "It would be safer for you to attend. I will attend when I can but I can't make any promises concerning my own attendance. Understood?" Nunnally's face at the moment he said she could attend lit up, "Thank you, Brother!" For the rest of the journey, Nunnally's smile continued to cheer Lelouch up but also gave him an invisible burden. He had always known the cost of granting Nunnally's happiness but had been prepared to burden it… along with the world it would seem.

"We are here." were the only words needed to bring excitement to the Vi Britannias waiting in the limousine. The guards opened both doors of the limousine and Lelouch stepped out first. What awaited Lelouch's eyes as he stepped out was two rows of bowing maids with a bright red carpet in between them, leading to the large wooden double doors. The house simply exuded grandness and wealth. "Your highness, Prince Lelouch, " one of the guards said as he walked Lelouch in, "this is your new residence. Tomorrow evening the guests will arrive to meet with you. Today has been set aside for you to relax and get to know your new surroundings. Also, if you have any inquiries, don't hesitate to ask any of the staff."

Questions have been asked, yet answers have not been spoken.  
This game is just beginning and the King has yet to make his move.


	2. Let the Game Begin

Hey guys, thanks for your support on the first chapter and I've done my best to quickly write this chapter for you all. I had fun writing this chapter so i hope you have fun reading it. If you like this chapter please don't forget to review because it gives me motivation to keep writing.

Love you all,

Giotto-chan

-sama: Used at the end of names for respected or important / noble people. i.e. Sir Lelouch, Master Lelouch, Lord Lelouch.

Oniisama: Romaji for 'elder brother'

Himesama: Princess. i.e. Nunnally-himesama = Princess Nunnally. [I think it sounds cooler than using the Princess in front all the time. :) ]

Ousama: Prince.

—

Long Live Lelouch!

Code Geass

Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin

Waking up in a comfortable king sized bed was the usual for someone like Lelouch. After all, he was a prince of Britannia and even when he stayed at the Ashford's he was treated like the noble he is. However, this time he awoke in a slightly different and more regally decorated room. Not that being somewhere new fazed him much. One of Lelouch's best points is his ability to apply real time strategies and adapt to change. What's more is that he uses the change to his advantage. Lelouch, even to his elder siblings, was and always will be a formidable opponent.

A gentle knock was heard on the dark wooden double doors of his new master bedroom. Knock. Knock. "Lelouch-sama," the young maid spoke softly. "Come in." was all he needed to command for the young brunette haired maid to open the doors and walk in.

"Lelouch-sama, would you like to eat breakfast here or down stairs with Nunnally-himesama?" To Lelouch, such a question wasn't even worth asking to anyone that new him and Nunnally. Although, after a moments thought he realised that everything would have to be said in plain terms for the servants of his new residence. "I will dine with Nunnally whenever I am free unless otherwise stated. After breakfast I would like to be shown around this residence." Last night, Lelouch had promised Nunnally that he would join her during meals whenever he was free. However, Nunnally, still believing in a naive world of peace, was not aware that by Lelouch moving to this new residence would mean he was going to be busier than ever.

The peaceful days at Ashford Academy will seem like a mere dream compared to those to come. "As you wish, your highness." said the maid as she silently withdrew from the room. There was something about the servants of this place… always silently working unless intentionally making themselves known to their masters. Not that he had a problem with it, on the contrary, he valued the silence that let his own thoughts be heard as loudly in his head as if he was speaking them.

More knocks were heard on the bedroom doors, "knock, knock, knock." This time it was more than on servant behind the doors knocking for entry. "Enter." Over the years, he had become accustomed to one word orders. Especially from the fact that he knew he could manipulate people… it was in his genes, coded into his DNA. Giving orders was apart of Lelouch and was something that came in use when he got his geass from C.C.

As soon as his order was spoken, the doors were opened wide and along with two tall butlers clad in black followed four maids with their hands full of regally adorned garments. Perhaps it had been the events of yesterday or the surprisingly comfortable bed he slept in, but for once in his life, Lelouch hadn't bothered to get out of bed yet. Sitting up, he watched the two butlers walk over to him and the four maids lay the garments on the white arm chairs near the windows and then draw open the blinds. The sun brought with it light and pain into the room. Light to the surroundings and pain to his eyes.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reopens them to the two butlers waiting beside his bed to help dress him. "My Liege, what would you like to wear today?" From the garments he could see laid out on the armchairs he spotted a set of black and gold robes.

"The black and gold robes." Perhaps it was the gold on the robes that shone in the light and brought them to stand out to his eyes, maybe the maids had positioned it in that particular spot for him to see. The butlers brought over the robes and helping him undress, slipping the robes gently onto his thin body. The robes were three layered and on the outer layer a cape was buttoned on with gems and fell to the floor gracefully. Following the robe came a headdress made of the same black and gold silky fabric. The headdress had an out material that draped around the back of his head and reached to his neck. If there was something to describe how Lelouch looked at that moment, it would be that he was the epitome of nobility and that he exuded grace and intelligence. It was a sight to behold, if ever there was one.

"Shall we head down to breakfast, your highness?" inquired one of the butlers.

Instead of bothering with words, Lelouch made his actions speak for him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table which was made of the same dark wood as the doors and headed towards the doors which the butlers proceeded to open.

Lelouch could feel the emptiness of his stomach as he made his way to the dining room of the residence. He hadn't eaten much recently and C.C had tried to get him to eat, to no avail. Thinking to himself, " The sooner I eat the sooner I can investigate this place and find out their intent on bringing me here. I know they don't want Nunnally and I'm not sure about C.C… but they claim to owe allegiance to mother, Empress Marianne. Ah, the work never stops." Almost as if reading his mind, the recently elusive C.C makes an appearance next to Lelouch.

"If it stopped you would have to go back to playing chess against weak opponents. So don't kid yourself Lelouch, you enjoy this." She was right, Lelouch had more fun when the stakes were higher and he had to play a role. He had become good at acting in a role and somewhere along the way started to enjoy it. Sure hiding behind a formidable defence was good, but to feel the intensity and heat of battle was a whole other story.

"Carissa, please accompany the Princess this evening. I have matters to attend to." Lelouch said in a manner befitting a Prince.

"Of course, Lelouch-ousama. We shall be out of your way for the evening." Closing her eyes and showing a big grin, C.C stared at Lelouch as if to say, 'Is that the best name you could think of?' Lelouch replied her mental remark with a gentle smile and then resumed walking.

After two minutes, they had arrived to a grand set of white doors embellished with gold and blue decor. The two butlers; who had been walking in silence behind Lelouch the whole time, opened the doors and announced them in.

"Entering: His Highness, Prince Lelouch Lamperouge vi Britannia and Miss Carissa Cail." Bowing their heads the butlers motioned for Lelouch and C.C to enter. Last night, before he had gone to sleep, Lelouch told them that C.C stood for Miss C. Cail. It was only just before they entered that the butlers found out her 'first' name.

"Oniisama!" Nunnally called out in delight as she heard Lelouch enter.

Walking to her side, Lelouch hugged his little sister and then proceeded to take his seat at the head of the table. Nunnally was going to take that seat but when the maid explained that he would then have to sit at the opposite end of the long table she agreed to sitting on the left side. As C.C was about to sit opposite Nunnally, on Lelouch's right hand side, a glare was shot across the room from the head butler. C.C took the glare as a sign that perhaps that wasn't the best seat, so she walked around to sit next to Nunnally. Nunnally hadn't realised it was C.C who had entered until she shook hands with her when she sat down.

Whispering gently, "C.C?"

"It's Carissa, Nunnally **-sama**." C.C said in a way that meant she was going to explain later but that they had to act slightly distant.

"Ah, right. Well, oniisama… when will we be going back to Ashford Academy?" Nunnally inquired.

"I will arrange for you to attend tomorrow if you wish." Lelouch said with his usual smile. At that moment, several butlers entered the room carrying their breakfast. Placed in front of C.C was kranski sausages with fluffy scrambled eggs and two sides of bacon. For Nunnally the same had been prepared but with sunny side up eggs. Lastly, for Lelouch was two eggs-runny and sunny side up, each on white chia slices of bread with four rashers of bacon.

Lelouch wasn't sure if he could finish off everything on his plate, not that he had to worry because if he didn't then C.C would. It must have been that the butlers had noticed when he was getting dressed that he hadn't been eating much so they decided to give him a big portion of food now. Despite the fact they hadn't known him long enough to know.

—

After breakfast, as per their master's orders they showed him around the property. "Your highness, do you know what this residence is named?" a green-eyed maid asked.

"I do not." Lelouch said, shaking his head gently.

"Senry Palace, Lelouch-sama." the maid replied.

Slightly confused, Lelouch motioned for her to elaborate. "It's full name is Senryakuka Palace but was shortened to something easier. All the masters of this palace are referred by the title, 'Lord or Lady Senry'. "

It made sense now, 'Senryakuka' meant 'Strategist'. Their couldn't have been a better choice of residence for Lelouch. Thinking for a moment more he understood something else. This palace was so quiet because it gives silence for the master of the house to plan their next move.

Everything was coming together now, Lelouch was able to speculate reasons why he was brought to this palace. Why? Because someone needed his applied genius and real time strategies. What for? To contend against a worthy adversary… only one life form came to mind. Schneizel. Whether it was Schneizel or not, Lelouch was to find out soon, perhaps tonight even.

"Take me to the study, I have some things I need to set up." One would think that the moment Lelouch stepped foot in the palace that he would have begun to set up a base of operations but this time that wasn't the case. Until he had found somewhere secluded and secure, he couldn't risk the possibility that Nunnally or one of the servants were to see or hear something.

"I suggest you postpone that until this evening when things can be better organised," giving a quick wink, she continued, "Until then I believe the desk in the master bedroom should be suitable."

"I see. Well then, could you direct me to Princess Nunnally's room?" Accompanied by the two maids, Lelouch made his way to Nunnally's room where her and C.C were entertaining themselves.

—

Lelouch, Nunnally and C.C had spent hours entertaining themselves until the head butler came to discretely inform Lelouch that the guests had arrived. "Sir, it's time." whispered the butler.

"Excuse me ladies, I have business to attend to." Lelouch said with a soft smile as he exited the room with the head butler.

"O-oniisama…" Nunnally said in a quiet voice as he left the room.

C.C comforted Nunnally, "It's alright, we will have more fun without him. He always wins anyway." At the last remark, Nunnally giggled and they went back to playing their game.

—

The guests had arrived and been escorted to a room that was a cross between a lounge and a meeting room. "Entering: Lord Senry, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!" said the butler in a quieter voice than usual but loud enough for the people in the room to hear.

All the guests proceeded to stand from their chairs then bringing their right hand across to their heart they knelt down in honour towards him. "All hail Empress Marianne and the vi Britannias!" the guests proclaimed to him.

"What…" Lelouch walked in and continued to address his new subjects. Yes, he had already classified these carbon-based life forms as his new subjects that he would use to exact his will upon *his* world. "Rise. I thank you for your continued support to my family."

"But of course, your highness. We have brought you back into the 'world' of war for the throne because we have faith in your skills and your blood." Lelouch had known that they brought him back in the 'game' for a reason and he was about to find out why.

"My blood? I presume you mean that of Charles di and Marianne vi Britannia." Lelouch stated his thoughts.

"Yes, your highness. We pulled you back for a reason though… there is a new player who follows your eldest brother, Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, he goes by the name: 'Black Thorn'. Even the second prince, Schneizel-sama, views him as a 'thorn in his side'." said one of the guests who the butler introduced as Aristole Casteif.

"Black Thorn?" Lelouch decided to sit down to think things through. The armchairs in the room had been arranged so that they all faced a white leather like material one that was embellished with gold laced designs. It was obvious that the chair was for the most important person in the room and there was no one more important than Lelouch at that moment. Nor would there ever be. Lelouch was a genius and the only people that could contend with them were Schneizel and possibly this 'Black Thorn' person.

The pieces have been laid out and the king has taken his seat.

"Let the game begin."


	3. Allies or Enemies?

Long Live Lelouch!

Code Geass

Chapter 3: Allies or Enemies?

After that night of greeting his new supporters, Lelouch had felt different. It was weird, he was so used to being able to think and gather his thoughts in a flash, however ever since the guards arrived at Ashford Academy… his thoughts haven't been in order at all. "Enough of this… I need to prepare for a new battle." he sighed as he placed his left palm on his forehead and brushed his fingers through his silky hair. His hair had grown a little and at one stage C.C had begged him to let her braid it with a suspiciously evil grin on her face.

While Lelouch was lost in a few thoughts, the head butler had silently let himself into the room and proceeded to open the curtains. Once again, bringing sunlight into Lelouch's eyes. "Uhn… as bright as ever." He said as he winced at the brightness.

"My lord, Nunnally-himesama has prepared for school and will be taken to Ashford Academy with your approval." The head butler says as he makes his way to his master.

"Very well, she may attend. Besides, I wish not to involve her in any Castle Senry business, is this clear? She is not to be aware of anything but to go about her daily life as before." Lelouch states in a voice stressing that Nunnally is never to be involved in any sort of politics.

"Of course, Lord Senry. Please forgive my impudence however in asking why you brought her with you here if you knew it may cause a hassle in keeping things from her?"

Laughing to himself, Lelouch continued," One must keep their allies close and their enemies closer. Moreover, Nunnally can tell when she is being lied to just by touching you so this way I can still avoid her if necessary by telling her I am too busy to meet her. My actions may not quite make sense at this time but you will see why." After Lelouch had finished talking, the butler bowed and left the room… leaving Lelouch to his own devices for a few hours, before another meeting.

—

Typing away at his keyboard at an intense speed; as per usual, Lelouch began to devise a new plan for his new opponent. Lelouch hadn't felt like this in a while, constantly showing a smirk to his currently absent opponent, not that that stopped him from smiling creepily. It felt good for him to be able to face a worthy opponent other than Schneizel. However, there were many things that still plagued his mind, not that he would speak of them. Perhaps this was something that attracted people to him: his ability to keep a calm mind in the face of disaster. Perhaps it was also his persistence to live and his inability to accept death.

The usual 'knock, knock' on the lavish wooden doors was heard but this time C.C entered following the butler. "Lord Senry, forgive the rudeness, Lady Carissa requested a meeting with much insistence." the butler said as he motioned for C.C to move towards Lelouch.

"She can be trusted. Any news about Black Thorn?" Lelouch asked the head butler.

Taking a folder document from his suit pocket, the butler begin to speak, "We are working out how it happened but Prince Schneizel has caught on to us retrieving information on him. This document contains the information we could extract." He hands Lelouch the document and then continues, "I am led to believe that he let us take it. Once he knew the intruders were from the Senryakuka faction he seemed to let it pass."

"Let it pass? Impossible. Schneizel is up to something." Lelouch knew his elder brother too well to think he would let information be stolen. Even if it's not important, he would do something to protect his reputation.

"Ah, if I recall… Prince Schneizel was a candidate for the position of Lord Senry until you were born. Being the child of Empress Marianne meant you were born to be great. Unfortunately the same can not be said for your sister from our observations. Anyhow, Prince Schneizel will not contend against the Senry house… especially since it is you, Prince Lelouch-sama." Lelouch would be expected to react in his usual defensiveness against insults towards Nunnally… however something had changed. He no longer fought to protect his defenceless little sister who unknown to all, he hated deep down. He could not remember when he had developed such hatred for the frail girl but now he was glad that he had come to this castle. It was as if it was made just for him. And in a way it was… since his birth, every detail of the Senryakuka Castle was tailored for his predicted liking. It was so well designed for him that one would have thought that it was made by someone who knew him very well.

"Ah, so tired… You must be aware of who 'Carissa' is then, seeming how you know about my mother." At this, C.C went quite but showed an amused smile. Looking at her, Lelouch just laughed because he felt a sense of relief at one less thing to hide.

"Yes, Lord Senry. The guest will also be arriving soon. I will have the 'lounge' prepared, or would you prefer somewhere else?"

Giving a nod of approval, Lelouch stands and motions for a maid to help him into a new set of attire.

"My Lord, what would you like to wear for your meeting?" The quiet maid asked.

"The purple one." He said as he took off the outer layer of his black robes. Noticing this, the butler led himself and C.C out of the room. The maid picked up the inner layer of the purple robes and helped Lelouch into it after he removed his black robes. Having a maid help him into the multi-layered and regally adorned robes everyday was something Lelouch was not used to but with so many layers and parts he welcomed the assistance. One wouldn't think that he would have to wear such rich clothes after staying at Ashford Academy but perhaps Lelouch had found a place he finally belonged. Although he would not admit it, everyone could tell he was enjoying the lavish outfits and using the excuse that he didn't want to ruin them when C.C would chase after him. Placing the last part of the outfit, the headpiece, which was laden with silver and hanging jewels, the outfit was complete. Lelouch raised his right hand and the maid left the room with a bow.

'Sigh', Lelouch let out as she left. He could foresee a long night ahead of him with much planning to do. Despite the sighing though, he was excited.

"My Lord, the guest has arrived." the butler said as he knocked on the doors. Walking out of the bedroom, the butler led him to the meeting lounge.

"Entering, Lord Senry vi Britannia."

Lelouch entered the room with his usual regal stance and made his way to the chair adjacent of his guest. Before sitting, he motions his guest to be seated too.

"Welcome to Castle Senryakuka." Lelouch says politely.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Senry. I apologise for not being present at the previous meeting but due to my position, my face can not be so widely known." The still unnamed guest greeted.

"Ah, you must be the 'king of the underground' then." he says with a smirk.

"Haha. In a way… but then aren't you in a similar position, young prince?" chuckling slightly, he smiles back at Lelouch. Not expecting a reply, he gets up and kneels down at Lelouch's feet. "My Lord, I do apologise for the secrecy. Most refer to me as Madrit, my real name is Marik Veltield and I am the one who found you and the Princess. My efforts brought you back into this game like world."

Lelouch motioned him to stand up again. Getting up himself, Lelouch spoke, "So you are my benefactor? I should thank you then. You saved me." Giving an honest smile, he shook Marik's hand.

"It seems we will get along very well, Lord Senry-"

Lelouch intervened before he could finish, "Please, just Lelouch is fine."

"Ah, then Marik too. So, is Senry Castle to your liking? If you need anything than don't hesitate to ask. After all, you were brought to lead us with your ingenious skills."

"It is more than enough. Thank you. However, I believe we have a 'thorn' in your side to discuss." The pun was unexpected from Lelouch, so much so that Marik could hardly stop laughing.

Calming down, "Ah… you never fail to surprise. Well, I guess I should start with what we are dealing with. This 'Black Thorn', has been a troublesome presence recently. Between halting advancements and making several whole units of troops 'disappear'… Many of the things surrounding the entity 'Black Thorn' may be just rumours, not to mention the thought that he is suspected to be controlling your eldest brother. Although given his recent actions have been more strategised than would ever be suspected from him, it wouldn't be surprising if Prince Odysseus was being controlled."

"Odysseus being controlled? Entirely possible… very likely actually. Although if anyone was to it would be Schneizel. Is that why Schneizel has not hindered, but even helped Senry movements?" Lelouch argued.

"I suspect so -" Marik managed to say before he was interrupted by the head butler.

'Knock Knock.'

"What is it? We are busy." Lelouch stated in his head-of-the-castle kingly manner.

"Forgive the interruption but there is a very unexpected guest." the butler said when even he was interrupted.

"Sorry to come uninvited, _little_ brother. Haha, it is difficult to get into Castle Senry, let alone find it." said the unwelcome guest who had burst through the lounge doors.

"Brother Schneizel." Was all Lelouch had to say as he quickly changed his displeased look to what one would call a 'business smile'.

Seeing Lelouch's look for a moment before he smiled, Marik knew exactly how Lelouch felt about being discovered by a member of the Britannias. "Ah, if it isn't his highness, Prince Schneizel. A former candidate for Senryakuka before the current Lord's birth." Even the smile Marik gave at this moment could be compared to a sarcastic 'business smile'.

"Oh dear, I feel I am being insulted with smiles." Schneizel said with a laugh.

Letting out a short and quiet sigh, "Here for 'chess', Schneizel? It is a shame Nunnally is not back from school yet. Should be overjoyed to 'see' you."

"Why? Prepared to lose again, Lelouch?" Thinking back on the days they would play chess together as a child, they could only smile. During a time when Lelouch could be happy and was still apart of the Britannia family.

Lelouch was feeling things come together and was ready to investigate his new opponent, Black Thorn. With the help of his benefactor, Marik and maybe even his elder brother, Prince Schneizel. Life would never go back to being peaceful until Lelouch could solidify his place in the world. Fate wouldn't let him rest without making his mark on the world with his talents. Some say there are many wasted talents in this world, Lelouch was not to be one of them.

Things can not be forgiven but the mistake of one can not condemn all.

The allies and enemies have been named.

The board has been laid out and the match begun.

So let the bold move first,

because the 'rich' have waged war and the 'poor' will die.


End file.
